Liebe ich wirklich?
by mazipaan
Summary: Die Angst vor der Reaktion eines Freundes auf ein Geständnis kann dieses fast immer verhindern. Nur der Zufall hilft...


Disclaimer: Alles nur geborgt! Die beiden gehören mir leider nicht.  
  
Anmerkung: So, jetzt hab ich es endlich mal geschafft mein erstes SG-FanFic zu überarbeiten. :-)  
  
Warnung: Wie man an der Paarung schon sieht: Slash!!! Also wem das nicht gefällt... Finger weg!  
  
::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::  
  
::o:: Liebe ich wirklich? ::o::  
  
::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::o::  
  
'Ich hatte wirklich gedacht - ja fast gehofft - dass die Trennung schmerzlicher sein würde. Aber ich fühle fast nichts, außer Mitleid für Marco. Ich glaube, er hat mich wirklich geliebt. Und ich? Ich habe ihn benutzt, als Ersatz für den Mann, den ich nicht haben kann. Ausgenutzt und weggestoßen, als er die Wahrheit erkannte. Genau wie meine anderen Liebhaber der letzten paar Monate.  
Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum sich so viele Männer so schnell in mich verlieben. Ich bin ein alter, verbrauchter Mann mit zu vielen grauen Haaren und kaputten Knien. Und einem Mundwerk, das jedesmal vor Sarkasmus trieft, wenn ich es öffne. Der Dienst in der Air Force bewirkt das manchmal.  
Wieso schreibe ich das alles auf?  
Aus einem Schuldgefühl heraus, den Männern gegenüber, denen ich weh getan habe? Oder eher aus Mitleid mit mir selbst, weil ich dem Mann, den ich mehr liebe als mein eigenes Leben, genau das nicht sagen kann? Nur aus Angst eine Jahre lange Freundschaft zu zerstören. Wahrscheinlich eher das zweite.  
Wieso nur kann ich meinem Space Monkey....'  
  
Daniel ließ vor Schreck fast das Blatt Papier fallen.  
"Jack.... liebt.... mich?", stammelte er ungläubig und starrte weiter auf die Zeilen. Das war definitiv Jacks Handschrift. Das Blatt musste irgendwie von seinem Schreibtisch heruntergefallen sein. Schnell legte Daniel es wieder an die Stelle zurück, an der er es gefunden hatte und sammelte die Sachen auf, die ihm gerade aus der Hand gefallen waren. Dann griff er den Hefter, den er für Jack hatte holen sollen und eilte mit noch immer wild durcheinander flirrenden Gedanken zum Konferenzraum. Wie immer war er wieder der Letzte und bekam ebenfalls wie immer ein "Last but not least" von Jack zu hören.  
  
Während der gesamten Besprechung kreisten Daniels Gedanken wild durcheinander und er hatte Glück, dass es hauptsächlich um physikalische und astronomische Entdeckungen ging und seine Meinung somit nicht wirklich gefragt war. Niemand bemerkte seine geistige Abwesenheit.  
Daniel war bisexuell, das wusste er schon lange. Aber fand er Jack attraktiv? Empfand er mehr als Freundschaft für ihn? Hatte er eigentlich je einen seiner Liebhaber geliebt, so wie er ShaRe geliebt hatte? Wenn es tatsächlich einmal Liebe gewesen war, weshalb konnte er sich dann jedesmal einfach umdrehen und fortgehen, ohne viel dabei zu fühlen oder zu vermissen?  
Jack war sein bester Freund. Er wollte, dass es ihm gut ging, dass er Freude am Leben hatte. Hatte er sich die Liebe nur nicht eingestehen wollen? Weil nicht sein konnte, was nicht sein durfte...  
  
Daniel bemerkte ziemlich spät, dass die Besprechung bereits vorbei war und packte schnell seine Sachen zusammen, um den anderen zu folgen. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und hastete hinter Jack her zu dessen Büro. Vor der Tür blieb er stehen. Wie sollte er seinem besten Freund und vielleicht bald Liebhaber sagen, dass es in Ordnung war, was er fühlte? Wahrscheinlich war es das beste, gar nicht um den heißen Brei herumzureden! Damit klopfte Daniel an und trat auch sofort ein. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich von innen gegen die Tür.   
"Was fühlst du für mich?", fragte er geradeheraus und sofort tat es ihm leid.  
  
Denn Jack fiel vor Schreck der Stift aus der Hand und der Unterkiefer fast auf die Tischplatte. Er sah nicht auf und sagte nichts, doch seine Gedanken rasten. Hatte er sich irgendwie verraten? Ein Blick, eine unbedachte, scheinbar zufällige Berührung zu viel? War Daniel hier, um ihre Freundschaft zu beenden? Was sollte er nur tun? Alles abstreiten oder nichts sagen und Daniel den nächsten Schritt machen lassen? Oder doch zugeben, dass er ihn liebte und hoffen, dass Daniel verstehen würde, dass es nicht das Ende bedeuten musste?  
Jack wurde bei diesen Gedanken sehr heiß und sein Herz begann zu rasen. Doch er sagte nichts und starrte einfach weiter auf den angefangenen Bericht.  
  
Daniel konnte die Angst seines Freundes fast körperlich fühlen und er tat ihm leid. Deshalb ging er langsam zu ihm hinüber und kniete neben seinen Stuhl. Jack blickte langsam auf und Daniel sah ihm in die Augen. Hoffnung und Furcht waren deutlich darin zu erkennen und Daniel erkannte, dass Jack nicht den ersten Schritt machen konnte. Sanft umarmte er ihn und fühlte, wie Jack zu Stein zu erstarren schien. Erst als Daniel leise "Ich liebe dich auch!" ins Ohr des Älteren flüsterte, brach das Eis in Jack und er schlang seine Arme um Daniel.  
  
Jack drückte seinen Liebsten an sich, als würde er ihn nie wieder los lassen wollen und murmelte mit Tränen erstickter Stimme immer wieder die Worte, die er schon so lange hatte sagen wollen: "Ich liebe dich!"  
Dann küssten sie sich das erste Mal und vergaßen alles um sich herum. Die Welt hätte untergehen können und sie hätten es nicht bemerkt. 


End file.
